Pequeños instantes
by BuddyTheory
Summary: Pequeños drabbles sobre Molly Hooper y Sherlock Holmes. No siguen una linea clara temporal, espero que gusten, dadle una pequeña oportunidad. M por futuras publicaciones.
1. Chapter 1

_**Buenas.  
A ver, no es el primer fic que escribo xD pero sí en cierta manera Sherlock.  
Siempre me ha dado como 'Miedo' a empezar un fic con él por la complejidad del personaje, así que no esperéis ver el frío y calculador Sherlock Holmes aquí.  
Shippeo mucho a Molly con Sherlock, por lo que, serán pequeños fics, de los dos, pero sin seguir una línea eventual.  
Empezaremos por el 3x01 y apartir de ahí dejaremos volar la imaginación, si alguna persona está interesada en que le escriba alguna escena concreta que la pida, yo lo trato de hacer :) Sin más espero que os guste. :3**_

_Aquello no podía ser amor. Era imposible.  
Era lo que se repetía en su cuadriculada mente una y otra vez, como si el hecho de repetirlo en su cabeza a modo de bucle ayudase a aplacar sus sentimientos y en especial ESE._

Jamás había entendido ese comportamiento irracional de los seres vivos a intercambiar fluidos salivales por vía oral.

_Pero aquello era totalmente diferente, algo que ni él mismo llegaba a entender y veía frustrado como se le escapaba como humo endeble de entre las largas falanges de sus dedos. Porque ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que él, el famoso detective, Sherlock Holmes se hubiese quedado completamente enamorado de Molly Hooper? Si hacía casi dos años que no se veían._

Sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico científico allí estaba él con todos los síntomas que le indicaban totalmente lo contrario.  
Él tenía claro que el amor como algo palpable no existía, todo era un cúmulo de reacciones químicas del cerebro, pero mientras estaba sentado en el cómodo sillón de su vuelo que lo traería de vuelta a su amada Inglaterra una sonrisa divertida apareciese entre sus comisuras al pensar en todo lo que le había hecho pasar a la señorita Hooper. Sacudió su cabeza haciendo que él pelo rizado se agitase graciosamente encima de su frente.

Había sido un capullo con ella, como en más de una ocasión le había dejado caer muy poco sutilmente su compañero John Watson, no le gustaba verle salir con cualquier psicópata, para eso ya estaba él aunque fuese un sociópata, eso no venía al caso, pero tan solo y solo por una pequeñísima posibilidad fuese así para ocultar su desagrado y ver como sus mejillas se tornaban rosáceas y aquello la hacía más adorable.

Asi qué por el simple hecho de volver a Baker Street y retomar su anterior vida organizó sus pensamientos de forma ordenada y correcta.

1-¿Ella habría encontrado a alguien?

2-¿Por qué narices pensaba en ella?

3-Tampoco entendía esos sentimientos de nervios al pensar que volvería a verla y esa tristeza de pensar que estuviese con otro. ¿Con qué loco habría parado ahora?

4-Vale, Sherlock deja de pensar en ella, esto no te hace bien.

5-Dios, ¿Seguiría vistiendo de esa forma tan hortera y tan graciosamente adorable?

6-Ya está bien, céntrate, ¿Cómo estará Watson?

Miró aquella fachada del edificio del que alguna vez se precipitó al vacío. Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, sí había echado mucho de menos aquella ciudad, con su aire contaminado y la gente pensando demasiado alto.

Empujó la puerta de entrada y sin pedir indicaciones se dirigió hasta el vestuario, tenía el plano en mente, en su preciado palacio mental por si alguna vez, como ahora era necesario usarlo.  
-

Molly Hooper tenía un día aburrido, en realidad, todos eran aburridos desde que no tenía a Sherlock pululando a su alrededor, menospreciando cualquier intento suyo por destacar, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a eso, que incluso añoraba su ironía.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta su vestuario sin mirar en realidad, aquello era lo que Sherlock más odiaba de aquella raza humana, que miraba, pero jamás observada con detenimiento su alrededor. De hecho de haber, de haber sido así ella no hubiese sufrido un mini infarto cuando al abrir la taquilla, una mirada azul se clavó en la suya, aquel peinado, aquella bufanda morada, esa gabardina.

Sonrió, Sherlock estaba de vuelta.  
-

Vale, aquella sonrisa le había hecho devolvérsela inmediatamente, la echaba de menos, mucho. La quería aún más, incluso tal vez demasiado. Lo suficiente para saber que él nunca sería merecedor digno de ella.

-Hola Molly Hooper.

Se giró hacía él poniendo sus brazos en jarras divertida. -¿Por qué no sólo Molly?

Y cuando su cerebro estaba procesando ya una respuesta, sintió sus menudos brazos alrededor de su cintura quitándole el aire. Ella sabía que él odiaba cualquier contacto físico, pero tampoco pudo evitarlo. Su olor, mezclado con el olor a morgue inundó sus fosas nasales. Y sin saber muy bien el porqué sus labios estamparon con fuerza contra los cálidos y suaves de Molly.  
Y aquello se sentía tan correcto, tan bien, que financió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura e invadió con su lengua su boca.  
Quería devorarla, decirle que ella siempre había importado, incluso más que nadie, pero todo murió en cuanto la necesidad de aire les hizo separarse y tan sólo se quedaron mirando los ojos del otro en un silencio nada incomodo.

-Te había extrañado, Sherlock.

_**¿Reviiiews?:333**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Al ver que esta historia ha tenido una buena acogida *Aplausos* He decidido seguir, lo dicho, no sigue línea temporal, ahora os contesto a las reviews, gracias por dejarlas, se os quiere :3**

Se quedó absorto en sus gestos mientras observaba tras el microscopio.

La forma de fruncir el ceño, esa manera tan absurdamente sensual que tenía de atraparse el labio inferior con sus dientes.

Notó su pulso acelerarse.  
_Él quería morder ese labio._

Ladeó la cabeza desechando esa idea de su mente centrándose en sus movimientos alrededor de la mesa del laboratorio.

Para ser una persona extremadamente patosa se desenvolvía con gran naturalidad en un ambiente conocido.

-Me pones nerviosa cuando me miras de esa manera.-Dijo abruptamente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Uhm?-Masculló entre dientes.-Me resultas una mujer digna de estudio Molly, eso es todo.-Contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Oh, si?-Agarró sus manos colocándolas tras su cintura bajando la mirada gracias a la diferencia de altura que le ofrecía sobre el detective.-¿Qué has podido estudiar de mí?

-Que eres extraordinario y que siempre has importado, mucho, al menos para mí.-Ríe contestándole mientras nota los finos dedos de Molly acariciar sus rizos.  
Sintió la necesitad crecer de él, elevó su rostro al de ella hasta posar sus labios sobre de ella, moviéndolos de forma insistente, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, saboreando cada rincón de su boca con su lengua, hasta escucharla gemir, separándose después, notablemente excitado.

-Wow, esto sí que no me lo esperaba.-Dijo John cuando se separaron.

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí?-Preguntó Sherlock sin soltar aún la cintura de Molly. Sabía que ella estaba completamente roja por haber sido descubierta y aquello le pareció lo más adorable del mundo, al fin y al cabo, no iban a estar escondiendo aquello que tenían durante toda la vida.

-El tiempo justo para ver como casi te la tragas, Sherlock.-Dijo el médico con una risa atascada en la garganta.

**¿Reviews? :3**


End file.
